Clint talks to the Hulk
by RobinXVIII
Summary: One Shot of Clint talking to the Hulk and Banner's thank you. Along with a little something from Nat.


Clint looked at his watch again. He had been searching these woods for over an hour now. How hard was a giant green giant to find.

The Hulk was GIANT.

And GREEN.

Unless he had changed back into Banner. But then he should have contacted them over comms. Both Stark and Banner had worked out stretchy trousers, so that Bruce didn't wake up completly naked. And they'd decided to sew a few extra pairs of comms into  
/them, seeing as normal comms wouldn't surive the change between Banner and Hulk, and then Hulk and Banner. This way was easier.

It did mean however that if the Hulk ever went wondering off which he did like to do, a lot, then they would have to go and find him.

Normally the whole team went, but this time it was just Clint. Nat had been hit by shapnel. Steve had been taken down by gas. And Stark had hit an eletric fence, short-circuiting the suit and knocking him out. Clint had been hit but the damage wasn't  
/bad enough to need imidate attention. Well it probably was, but the Hulk had gone for a wonder once they had finished taking down the HYDRA base and someone needed to find him.

Thor would have. But Clint knew that the others needed to get back to the S.H.I.E.L.D carrier for treatment and that he was in no fit state to fly the quinjet. He probably could have, he'd flown it in worse conditions. However, Thor and the Hulk didn't  
/really get along and Clint had realised very quickly that this was a better solution.

* * *

Clint went back to searching the woods and fifteen minutes later he found the Hulk. He could hear through the comms that S.H.I.E.L.D was on its way and that a quinjet would be there in half an hour. Which meant that Clint now had under hald an hour to  
/get the Hulk to change back into Bruce.

"Hey Hulk. What you doing?" Clint had no idea what he was doing, but this seemed better than nothing.

"Hulk tired." Ok that was good. Bruce had said that sometimes the Hulk just fell asleep and that he woke up as Banner again.

"Why don't you go to sleep? In fact I could use a nap right now." That was true. Clint was beginning to feel the effect of his wounds now and the urge to either sleep or throw up was quite strong. Hulk looked at Clint and moved closer.

"Bow hurt." There was a sadness to the Hulks voice that Clint had never heard.

"Bow hurt." Clint was still getting used to the Hulk's nickname for him. But he found it rather sweet that the Hulk had even given him a nickname. And it was presenting Barton with an opportunity. "Bruce can help Bow. Bruce is a doctor, so can help me  
/to clean out my wounds and fix them up." Clint knew that the Hulk liked it when they used Banner's first name, and he also knew that talking to the Hulk like a child was the best way forwards. Until the Hulk realised and then it wasn't such a good  
/idea.

"Bruce help Bow."

The Hulk closed his eyes and began to hum what sounded like a lullably. For such a big guy he could be really quiet when he wanted to. It did seem to be working as the Hulk fell backwards becoming smaller and less green. Clint rushed forwards as the Hulk  
/hit the ground, creating a small crater. Inside of which was a now very cold Doctor Banner.

"Howdy Doc." Clint helped Bruce out of the hole and passed over a jumper. "What happened to staying on the quinjet?"

"This." Bruce pointed at a large red mark on his chest, just below his heart. "Someone threw a knife at me. Also after you were hit the Hulk was fighting to come out. Seems that he has a soft spot for you."

"He calls me Bow."

"You should hear what he calls Director Fury." Bruce finished pulling the jumper over his head and turned to Barton. "Now let me check those wounds. The Other Guy won't shut up until I do. And I already have enough of a headache."

Clint laughed.

"Only if you tell me what he calls Fury."

"Deal. Now show me."

Clint pulled up his top, showing of an extensive collection of scars and a few new wounds. Doctor Banner set to work as they waited for the quinjet.

* * *

Clint heard the Bruce come into the shooting range and watch him. He had been doing that a lot since they had gotten back. Except this time the Doctor had been joined by Nat. Out the corner of his eye Clint could see them both watching him, as if waiting  
/for something to happen. Shrugging them off Clint lifted his bow ready to shoot. Noting that the arrow weighed a little more than normal Clint adjusted his aim.

He let the arrow fire and choose to watch it instead of re-loading. Just to see if he was right about the extra weight.

Clint was right the arrow was a little heavier than normal, it must have been heavier than he thought. Narrowing his eyes he watched closly as the arrow hit its target. Seconds before it had hit the target it had bust into flames. Clint had jumped backwards  
outof shock. This was something that Stark had suggested doing but after a few tests Clint had forbid him from ever going near any of his stuff again.

Turning round he saw Bruce slip out the doorway with a tablet in his hands, jotting things down. Nat was just watching him with a smile on her face. She followed the Doctor but not before throwing something Clints way.

"Be careful with the green arrow."

* * *

Nat laughed as Clint's screams came from the shooting range. She ran to catch up with Banner.

* * *

 **Just a quick on-shot I had the idea for. I really enjoy writing the friendship between Clint/Bruce. So more one-shots will be coming soon.**

 ****

 **I do not own the rights to Marvel, the Avengers or any of the characters.**


End file.
